105 Degrees
by prettylittleliars39464
Summary: Aria is sick so Hanna takes care of her. Haria one-shot R&R please!


No P.O.V.

Aria rolled onto her back in her bed, trying to get comfortable. The sheets were a mess around her, tangled in a bunch half on her legs. She inhaled deeply through her mouth since she couldn't through her stuffed, and now reddish-pink nose. She sniffled again, and coughed. She groaned loudly and rolled around on the bed with both her hands on her hot forehead, trying to help her headache. Then her stomach felt tingly, and she ran to the bathroom before throwing up the soup Emily made her that day.

Hanna pulled into the Montgomery driveway around 7:00 p.m. on Wednesday. Spencer and Emily took the day off of school to take care of their sick friend, and Hanna was, too – until she learned that if she ditched or skipped anymore days of school unexcused, she would be held back. So once she finished school he headed home. She finished her homework, which she has been doing a lot of lately since Caleb left, and especially since they had their mutual breakup.

She eventually finished, and took a few textbooks that belonged to Aria and walked to her car with her keys. She stopped by The Brew and picked up two lattés before heading to the short girl's house.

She was walking up the driveway now, a latte in each hand and a textbook under each arm. Slowly, she took on step at a time, being careful not to drop anything. She pushed her back against the door, but it opened and she nearly lost her balance. Mike grabbed her shoulders and stood her upright.

"Thanks," she said and he nodded.

"Uh huh," he replied lightly before brushing past her to his car.

"Oh, um," he called out to her as she turned her head to see what her needed. "Aria is up in her room. Careful she bites." She chuckled lightly as he hopped in his car, probably off to some party.

She made her way up to Aria's room and opened the door and greeted her friend to a warm smile. "Hey," she said happily. Aria grinned back weakly. "Hey," she groaned out with a croaky voice.

Hanna placed her own latte down on Aria' dresser and handed her friend the one she got her. Aria sat up a bit and took the little warm and plastic cup in her hand before blowing on it and taking a sip through the straw. She pulled back and coughed lightly. "Thanks Han," she managed to say. Hanna grinned and kissed her friends forehead. "Don't mention it," she said with a wink. Then she turned a little worried. "Your forehead is really warm. Let me take your temperature."

She walked out of the room and came back 3 minutes little with a thermometer. Aria moved over a bit and Hanna sat on her bed before placing the little stick in her mouth. She waited for a second until it beeped, signaling it was done. She pulled it away and glanced at where the red line stopped. Her eyebrows furrowed. "105 degrees, girly. You're really sick." Aria let out a sigh which sounded more like a gurgle due to her sore throat and stuffy nose. Hanna giggled lightly at the sound and Aria couldn't help but grin. "Hey," she said lightly smacking her arm. "Don't make fun." Hanna rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing both of the other girls' wrists. "I can say and do whatever I want to you. Wanna know why? 'Cus you're sick and small, and I'm healthy and tall."

Aria rolled her eyes. "You're not _that_ tall. You're only like two inches taller than me. You just wear heels a lot so it LOOKS like you're tall. That's right. I can see right through you Hanna Marin." Hanna rolled her eyes again and grinned, releasing her friends' wrist.

Hanna examined the ill girl. "Did you sleep last night?" Aria looked down. Hanna noticed the purple bags under her eyes, and the sleepy look she gave off. She shook her head no. Hanna sighed. "Have you slept in the past 24 hours?" Her head shook back and forth while still looking down.

"The past 30 hours?"

Nope.

Hanna sighed. "When was the last time you got any sleep?" Aria looked up. "A little over 36 hours ago." Hanna sighed again and shut her eyes.

"Well you need to get some shut eye."

Aria sighed- well gurgled again. "I've been trying for the past day and a half. It's too hard."

Then Hanna she sat on the edge of Aria's bed and untied her shoes. She shimmied them off and tossed them a few feet away. She took off her jacket and was left in a tank top and shorts. She wiggled into the bed with her and scooted closer before wrapping her arms around the shorter girl.

"Um… Han? What-"she got cut off her own a sneeze. "What are you-"she got cut off by her own cough. "What are y-"she got cut off again when she yawned. She sighed, which again turned out as more of a gag. "Hannawhatareyoudoing?" She asked quickly. Hanna stopped giggling and held the girl closer.

"Well," she started to explain. "I know that you like to be held while you sleep because it helps you."

Aria looked up a bit at Hanna's face. "And how do you know that?"

Hanna shrugged with her eyes closed and a grin on her face. "I'm much more observant than you guys think."

Aria put her head back down and pulled the blanket a little bit more up with her feet. "What do you, 'observe' about us?"

Hanna shrugged again. "Well, I've noticed that Spencer has her music albums orders by genre, and each genre is in order alphabetically. Her books are order by author, and each section of those are in order by size. He clothes are separated by color and she has 4 blue blazers, 3 gray ones, and 4 black ones. With Emily, I notice how whenever she is angry or upset, her left eyebrow twitches. I've also noticed how she has one picture of her and Maya together in the right corner of her second drawer with the scarf and shirt she gave her. She has checked her height 27 times since she was 4, and is 5'8" now."

Aria laughed a bit. "Wow. You really are observant. Are we sure YOU aren't A?!" She said jokingly. Hanna laughed a bit. "Yeah, I'm TOTALLY A."

After a while of silence, Aria spoke. "I don't know what to get you for your birthday." Hanna shrugged. "I don't care. I mean, just like… I don't know whatever. I just wanna be 18 so you Spencer and Em will stop teasing me for still being a 'child' or whatever."

Aria laughed. "Awe but I'll miss that! You're officially gonna be an adult now, just like the girls and me."

"Shut up, shorty," the blonde replied playfully.

It was around 8:30 now, and the two girls were starting to drift off. Hanna still had a grin plastered on her face, and Aria was still in her arms. Aria pulled back a little and looked a bit at Hanna's face. "Hey, Han?"

"Mmm?" She asked, her eyes still closed.

Aria shifted forward a bit and placed a delicate kiss on Hanna's lips. The blonde's eyes shot open and she stiffened up. Aria pulled away and closed her eyes, immediately putting her head back into her neck, scared of what might happen next, but was still calm and loose.

Hanna was frozen. Her eyes were still wide and her arms barely held Aria. They only hovered above very stiff like. Without moving her head, the younger glanced down at the short brunette. Upon seeing Aria, Hanna immediately loosened her arms. She felt her heart race and pulled the sick girl closer, both now grinning like idiots.

Hanna realized this is what she wanted. She hope that they would be able to cuddle and take care of each other as _more_ than friends. She didn't want to lose this. She just shut her eyes with the warm feeling of Aria's breathe on her neck, and fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The following morning, Hanna woke up around 5:00 a.m. and yawned. Then she sneezed and Aria shot up beside her. "Oh my God!" She yelled. "That was the cutest sneeze ever! You sneeze like an… elf fairy, or something!" Hanna chuckled and coughed.

"An elf fairy?" She asked.

Aria nodded. "An elf fairy," she confirmed.

Hanna shook her head and laughed lightly before feeling a wave of nausea wash over her. She raced to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet and Aria came up behind and held her hair. After she brushed her teeth, Aria dragged her back to the room and the blonde flopped on the bed and Aria climbed in besides her but stayed sitting up.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I got you sick." Hanna just shrugged and blushed. "It was worth it," she answered. Aria looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

Hanna shrugged again and blushed even harder, trying not to make eye contact. "Holding you; helping you sleep. Taking care of you… b-being able to, uh… kiss you."

Aria tried to contain her grin but couldn't. She felt the smile consume her face and she dashed forward and caught Hanna in a surprise kiss yet again, but got pushed away. The blonde shook her head. "I'll get you sick again." Aria shrugged and smiled. "Oh well," she replied. "That's good. Then I'll be sick, and we could stay together, then I'll get you sick, and we can stay together, then the cycle keeps going." Hanna nodded and giggled. "I'd like th-" and she sneezed again, covering her face before. Aria laughed again. "You. Are. An. Elf fairy!" Hanna rolled her eyes and sighed… actually made the gurgle sound like Aria did yesterday, and groaned.

"I don't sound like an 'elf fairy' when I sneeze! Or cough, or yawn." Aria nodded and laughed. "Oh, but you do."

Hanna laid her head back down on the pillow and took a deep breath. "Ugh! My damn head! And throat. … And stomach. Ugh, damn everything!" Aria laughed and threw the covers up to their necks after wiggling in next to the now sick girl. "Come on cuddle buddy, let's go back to sleep." This time the brunette grabbed the blond by the waist, and pulled her closer, holding her as they both got their much needed sleep.

**A/N: I just wanted to make a little Haria one-shot, cus I ship them so hard! Anyways, review please!**


End file.
